


State Of Grace

by Bells_Hunt



Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M, Song fic, glee fic - Freeform, huntbastian fic, state of grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells_Hunt/pseuds/Bells_Hunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I never saw you coming... And I'll never be the same.<br/>A tale about Hunter and Sebastian, finding each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally prompted by sebastardclarington (tumblr), as a song fic about Huntbastian. I picked State of Grace from Taylor Swift, acoustic version, as you may listen to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XaQJlXwK74  
> The fic is about 20 pages long, and I hope you enjoy it. It is also my very favorite fic I have ever written.

 

  


_“I’m walking fast through the traffic lights,_

_Busy streets and busy lives,_

_And all we know..._

_Is Touch and Go...”_

  
  


 

 

 

 

“Where you off to?" 

 

Sebastian’s lips pushed downwards and he shrugged as he put on his shoes and got up to catch his blazer. Which had been discarded, and someway ended up under the desk, behind the chair. 

"It’s morning.”

He answered simply, as he grabbed it and shook it straight. Before shrugging it on, and tapping his pockets for his phone. Brows screwed as he tried to remember where he’d left it.

“I… Know.” a hand stopped him. Getting his arm next to his elbow. And he raised his eyebrows and eyes, before his phone was pressed into his hand with a sigh. “I just thought…”

“You know the rules, Ethan.”

The man looked away and nodded. Rubbing the back of his head as he walked to fall back in bed.

“Yeah, I do. Don’t let the door hit you when you leave.”

He conformed, pushing his face in the pillow in a vain attempt to fall asleep again. 

For a moment. Sebastian hesitated. Then shook his head, and grabbed his wallet from the end of the bed, as he passed right beside it and left without another word.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re leaving already?”

“Seven o'clock.”

“I know…”

 

She sighed as she watched her fiancé move around the room, getting ready. She got up and walked to him, picking the chosen tie that was still hanging on the rack, between her fingers. And sliding between him and the mirror. Getting it around the raised collar of his dress shirt.

“You know… Maybe you could get a break from work one of these days? I’ve been wanting to take you to a beautiful park I found. I thought you’d like... I don’t know, to run, or bike there, or maybe we could take Rick with us?”

He pressed his eyebrows, and when she moved away he stared at the knot on the mirror. And readjusted it. She watched, letting out a tired breath, for the tie was perfect.

“You know what I work for.”

“Do I?”

She asked, quietly. As he swiftly shouldered his suit on and buttoned it up.

“I don’t have time for this right now.”

She nodded, looking down and asked as she heard the door knob.

“Do I get a kiss?”

“Yeah.”

She leaned forward, but barely had time to catch herself, before he was pulling away from the almost-not-there kiss. 

“Good…”

She threw her hands in the air and walked to the shower. The door having banged closed, before she could finish her sentence.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Till It Hurts Or Bleeds

 

 

_“We are alone with our changing minds._

_We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds,_

_Or fades in time…”_

  


 

 

“Yo… _You do?”_

 

 

Blaine chuckled at Sebastian’s gaping expression. Sebastian watched him as he nodded with a grin.

“Yeah, why not? Pick me up at eight?”

Sebastian stood froze for a moment. Then grinned back and nodded, looking down and cleaning his throat as he shook his head in disbelief.

“Yeah. Of course. Text me your address?”

“Sure thing.”

The warm pressure of the lips on the corner of his own startled him again. And he stared at the other, wondering if his brain was even working.

“See you, Bastian.”

His lips seemed to work for themselves as he grinned again, and tried uselessly to turn it into a smirk.

“See you, killer.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Do you still remember?”

 

 

Hunter looked up from his plate and the tablet by his side. From where he'd been skipping through the news of the day, being it part of his job. Alice looked back at him, sorrow in her blue eyes, and he breathed in. Trying to comb through his brain what she had been talking about, but he couldn’t recall it for the life of him.

“Remember what?”

He saw her gulp her disappointment, and insist again.

“The way you loved me. Do you remember it?”

He frowned.

“I've never stopped loving you.”

“Are you sure?” she stared at him. A flick of hope she tried to hide. “Do you remember how it felt? Do you remember how it felt, when you told me my laugh was the only sound you wanted to hear for hours?”

He blinked, trying to remember when he’d said that. When they first met, he had just _known_ she was meant to marry him. They fitted. Simple as that. But there was also a fiery desire he never seemed to tame, and she never seemed to grow tired of. He hadn’t felt like that in years.

“Of course I do.” he answered, trying to brush it off. Not because he demeaned it, as much as it made him uncomfortable. All his walls pushing up the minute he was started on feelings talk.

‘When was the last time I laughed?“

"What?”

“When, was the last time I laughed, Hunter?” she asked, again. A rough tone to her voice this time, indicating she was trying to hold off more than a disappointed look.

He stared at her, his mind blank.  There was a second of heavy silence between them, and then she gulped again before throwing her napkin at the table. And pacing away in a quick step. Her heels clicking on the floor for almost a minute, before Hunter was able to call her name, and go after her. Wondering how he would fix this now. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What- But you said-”

“I know.”

 

Sebastian stared at the flowers the florist was wrapping in an arrangement. And his throat constricted more than the straw she was using to tie it. 

“I-”

“B-bas, I’m sorry… Look he. He called me. What was I supposed to do?”

He could feel the shattered bits clashing inside him.  _You could have said no._

“Bas…?”

He let his hand down and stared at his cell phone. Then ended the call. He opened his wallet, and quickly batted the money over the counter.

“Sir I didn't-”

“Throw it away.” He ordered in a flat tone. “And keep the change.” He added, as he turned to leave.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You’re leaving?? _You can’t just leave!_ Alice I-”

 

 

“I don’t want to argue, Hunter.”

She answered, as she finished zippering her baggage up. She took a breath, her fingers trembling slightly as she stared at the ring on her right hand.

“You don’t have to do this…” Warm hands embraced her shoulders, and she held a sob as she hesitated. “Alice… We can restart. The wedding’s in a month. We can work it out.”

“Exactly.” she sniffed as she pulled the ring off her finger, and turned to him. Trembling to see him so close. “I’m not waiting a month, or four years to do this.” Her voice was breathy but her tone was firm. And she pushed the ring on his palm. “It’s the best for both of us.” She started to reunite her bags, as Hunter stood watching. Eyebrows pierced, as he glanced to the ring on his palm, before sighing and closing his hand. He let it drop in his suit pocket.

“Can I at least help you with the bags?”

She hesitated and they stared at each other, then nodded. Fragile. And he picked her bags with sorrow filled eyes, letting her lead the way. 

 

 

 


	3. And I'll Never Be The Same

_“And I never_

_Saw you coming…_

_And I’ll never_

_Be the same...”_

  
  


“A-WHAT ARE YOU  _DOING_  WITH COFFEE AT MIDNIGHT?!”

Hunter watched with parted lips in indignation, the guy in front of him whining. And trying to peel off his, now stained and hot, shirt from his skin. He grunted and threw his wasted coffee cup violently on the can besides them, shaking his burning hand.

“What are YOU doing?? Walking around without looking where you’re going?!” he retorted. As he tried to wipe his hand on his black pants. Swearing for having to do so. Hating it. And knowing he had to get back to the apartment, as soon as he possibly could, and wash everything, right now. 

Without his coffee.

“Oh,  _Great._ Just  _fucking amazing._ I had a date! Did you know that?!”

“Not my fucking business. You almost burned my whole hand.”

“You burned my whole chest! This is a fucking white shirt and do you  _know_ how much this fucking thing cost?!”

“ _Why_ do you have a date at midnight?!”

The other guy grumbled, as he still tried to somehow repair the irreparable damage. 

“It was a last minute thin-Why do you care?”

“I don’t.”

“Give me your shirt.”

“What?!”

“Give me your shirt.” the other repeated. With more emphasis, and raised eyebrows. Sticking his hand out. “You ruined mine, I need another one, and I live on the other fucking side of the city. Now give it to me.”

“I’m not giving you my shirt! Are you crazy?”

“You’re right, red looks awful on me. But it looks better than spewed coffee.”

“You’re insane.” he retorted. Before turning to leave, just for the other to start walking after him. He glanced back at him in disbelief.

“I’ll follow you. I’ll follow you till you help me out. There’s not even a single store around here.”

Hunter huffed. 

“I’ll call the police.”

Sebastian rolled eyes.

“Oh yeah because they’ll be so happy to help you at this hour. With your shirt.”

Hunter gritted teeth, as he stopped and turned on his heels. Finger pointing to the other’s chest.

“I live here. We’re going up. I’ll get your damn shirt and you leave me alone. Do you understand?”

Sebastian cocked an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Do you understand??”

“Fine. I hope you have at least one that isn’t red. And red, honestly? Do you think you’re seventeen or something?”

“Shut up.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So who is she?”

“She whom?" 

 

Sebastian asked as he cleaned his now bare torso, in front of the mirror with a wet towel the other had handed him. He was in the guy’s giant bathroom, door open, while the man watched. Sat at the end of the bed.

"Your date.” the other’s tone had a heavy sarcasm to it. “Are you going to propose to her or something?”

Sebastian snorted.

“No.”

Hunter rose his eyebrows.

“Then why go so long for a shirt?”

“Did you ever think I could be a dangerous psycopath, who bumped at you on purpose?”

“In that case you should know I was in the army. And I would shoot you in the face before you blink twice.”

Sebastian smirked widely, as he walked out of the bathroom, now clean.

“Dangerous. I like it.”

Hunter's eyebrow quirked in return, before he nodded towards a glass door. Getting up to follow Sebastian to the closet, and standing at the doorway while the other roamed through his extremely organized set of shirts.

“Phew.” He whistled, impressed. “You sure are organized for a guy that drinks coffee at midnight.”

Hunter rolled eyes. Still unimpressed, so Sebastian decided to go on.

“It’s a 'he’. Not she. And  _he_ is not anyone that important. I just have a reputation to look after.”

“And that includes not going anywhere with a coffee spilled shirt?”

“You get it.”

He came out with the only dark purple shirt Hunter owned. And he pursed his lips at that. It was a little short at the arms, but the guy folded the cuffs back to his elbows. And seemed impressed on the mirror.

“Not bad. Who knew.”

“You can keep it.”

“Nah, I don’t keep souvenirs from my guys.”

“I'm  _not_ your guy.”

“Give me your number and I’ll get it back to you later.”

Hunter waited for a moment. But the thing was he hated to go clothe shopping. So he pulled the phone from the other’s hand to type his number down, sternly.

“So who is  _she_?”

“She whom?”

“The woman who lived here, and occupied all the rest of that big ass closet.”

“You have what you want. I'll escort you out now.”

“Gee. Touchy?”

“This way.”

“Fine, fine, no pushing. I’m not a dog.”

“I have the feeling I’d like you better, if you were.”

“I can bark for you, if you ask nicely.”

“Shut up.”

“You like saying that, don’t you?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hey, hot stuff, Sebastian here.”

 

“Sebastian _who?"_

“Ouch. The guy you gave a third degree burn with coffee?”

“Oh. You.”

“Me. You make a guy feel like a princess, don’t you?”

“Just say what you want, already.”

“Coffee. This time preferably to stay in your mouth. Six sharp?”

“What are you talking about? I’m not having coffee with you.”

“Your shirt.”

“Wha-?”

“God. How did you get to CEO, being this bright and articulate?”

“How do you know that??”

“That’s not important. Are you coming?”

“Can’t you just leave it at my work place, since you know where I am?”

“Nope. Can’t. The Starbucks three blocks away from you. I’ll be there.”

“I-”

“Great. See you, killer.”

Hunter stared at his phone, eyebrows risen and then rolled his eyes and put his phone away. He was not going.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Four hours later he grabbed his suit from his chair and his car keys.

 

Five fifty.

He could still make it in time.

 

 

 

 


	4. Cannonball

 

 

_“You come around and the armor falls,_

_Pierce the room like a cannon ball”_

  
  


 

 

“Hey, gorgeous. Sebastian again. Still got your shirt.”

 

Hunter let air go and shook his head. But there was a slight quirk on his lips.

“ _I know that_. You were wearing it. If you’re able to remember.”

Sebastian chuckled on the phone.

“A guy has to hold leverage now, hasn’t he?”

“Leverage? And to what exactly?”

“Ah you know, the noble things, getting another guy’s attention.”

“Mmh.” Hunter mumbled as he had no idea what to answer to that, despite the light heat that sparked in his stomach. Well. _Everyone liked getting attention, right?_ And he had just been dumped a month ago.

“So… This time I can’t do coffee. So why don’t you meet me at this bar I like to go to?”

“You want me to meet you at some seedy bar? How do I know you’re giving me my shirt this time?”

“Hey, I got class. I don’t invite guys to seedy bars. I take them from there.”

Hunter snorted and shook his head.

“And you don’t. You’ll just have to come and see for yourself, I believe.”

“Where is it?”

“I’ll text you. Nine?”

“Fine for me.”

“Good.”

Hunter huffed.

“My fianceé.”

“What?”

“The girl you asked about that night. It was my fianceé.”

“Oh.”

“I’ll see you at nine.”

“I’ll wait with a shot of tequila. It seems like you need it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

Sebastian's tone was warm and breathy. Hunter cursed inside, because no, he wasn’t sure about this. But he didn’t want to stop to find out either. 

He pulled the other closer by his pants, and clashed his lips and teeth on his throat. Making him gasp and hold on to his shoulders tightly.

“Well…” he spoke in a rough tone, between the marks he was making flourish along his path. “It’s the fifth time…” He got to his ear and bit it, “I figured…” Before moving to let their noses touch. Darkened eyes on green ones as they panted together. “The only way to get my shirt back…” His long strong fingers started working over the buttons of his own shirt, on Sebastian’s body. “…Is taking it myself.”

Once he finished. He pushed it over his shoulders and down his arms to the floor, so swiftly Sebastian’s abs contracted. And his breath was loud as Hunter’s eyes traced down his body. 

They looked at each other again for  moment. And then Sebastian was lugging him in, with all he got and smashing their mouths. For the forth time that night. As he made Hunter walk backwards, towards where he remembered to be his room. 

When they fell on the bed, still kissing, and Hunter pressed him from up down. Sebastian’s head was spinning, and he did his very best to shake off the feeling that this mattered. That he had 'tricked’ Hunter again, and again, for a reason. Successfully pushing the thoughts away, next thing he was rolling them over. And ripping Hunter’s buttons open. Because he couldn’t wait a minute more to clamp their bare skins together. As he'd waited for weeks to do, now.

And the second he did, a moan fell out from his lips to Hunter’s tongue and soon Hunter was gripping his ass as if he’d never grab someone again. And Sebastian was squirming over him, and struggling to get his pants open and down as quick as he could.

 

His lips were still aching. Scrapped and white hot, by the time they fell asleep. After going at it for the third time.

 

 

 


	5. Don't Let Go

 

 

 

_“Now all we know,_

_Is don't let go…”_

 

 

“You going somewhere?”

 

“To the bathroom, sir, am I allowed?” he retorted, snarking, but Hunter barely dignified him with an answer.

“Mmh.”

Sebastian held back a chuckle. As he heard the grumble.

He had woken Hunter up with a famished blowjob, and after Hunter fucking his legs mush once more, they had fallen asleep again for a couple more hours. This time, Sebastian _didn't_ intend to wake him up, as he indeed was going to the bathroom.

He glanced at the curtains. They were bright white. He should probably go. It was Saturday. And that meant they both didn’t have to work, but those were the rules.  _Right?_

It was morning.

“Turn on the shower. Be there in a min’-" 

Sebastian tore his eyes from the light, glancing at Hunter again. His muffled voice coming from the fact he had smashed his face back on the pillow. He pressed his lips together trying to hold off a smile.

Well.

He could take a shower.

Right?

He made his way to the bathroom.

 

 

 


	6. Four Blue Eyes

 

 

 

_"We are alone just you and me,_

_Up in your room and our slates are clean,_

_Just twin fire signs,_

_Four blue eyes…”_

 

  
  


“I should go.”

 

“You don’t have to. I can cook dinner.”

“Oh, so now you cook?” Sebastian chuckled, trying to mask his discomfort. He gulped down as Hunter just stared at him.

“Stay.”

He said in a gentle strong tone. His fingers clenching around Sebastian’s hipbone, making the other man breath in heavily. He stared at his blue eyes, his head buzzing as it often did around him, and Sebastian was starting to grow used to it.

He was growing used to it, because they had been doing this for almost six months now. 

Sebastian hadn’t rescued men from seedy bars in six months.

Hunter had skipped a work day for the first time in his life, a month ago.

“I-”

“Sebastian…” Hunter called, softly. Sighing as he drew him closer, them both laying on their sides staring at each other, still sweaty and bare. “We can’t keep having this talk every time…”

“I’m not-”

“Come on…”

Hunter searched for the words to say. But despite having them balled at his throat for weeks now, he didn’t know how to actually say them. Sebastian was stiff in his arms, and seemed ready to fight his way out of Hunter’s life. And Hunter knew why. 

He had felt like this once. And he had said it freely back then. But this, right now, seemed so much more important. So much wider, to spoil like this. To risk it, dirt it. Saying it out loud. As Hunter looked at him, he hoped Sebastian would see enough of those unsaid phrases, written on his face. 

They had done it since the start.

Talked silently between eyes. The things they couldn’t, or didn’t know how to, or wouldn’t say. 

“Stay…” Came the voice again, once their lips popped apart, wetly, from the kiss Sebastian had muffled Hunter’s attempt to say something with. The word was breathy, just slightly shaky. A rough grip on it.

Sebastian nodded once. Loosely. Before pulling Hunter in again.

In a few bites and scratches, Hunter was right back inside him. Sebastian gripped to him so tight, Hunter’s shoulders and back were still reddish in the morning.

And Hunter knew they wouldn’t have to talk it out again.

 

 

 


	7. Shades Of Wrong

 

 

 

_“So you were never a saint._

_And I loved in shades of wrong.”_

 

 

  


“A-Ouch!”

“Quiet.”

 

“You didn’t have to do that you know. I-ah-I” _\- “Can you be quiet??” -_ “ had that rat’s balls in my hand.”

Sebastian offered Hunter an unimpressed look, as he pressed the dipped cotton ball over Hunter’s eyebrow. And he whined.

“It was not your fight to begin with.”

He, himself, sat perfectly clean of bruises. Hunter frowned. And as much as Sebastian did not appreciate him being hurt now, for something he could’ve taken care of, he still deep down enjoyed the fact Hunter had been so pronto to react on his favor.

“He called you a slut! Did you honestly think I’d just sit and listen??”

Sebastian smiled lightly as he got the bandaid, so he could rip it open and place it on the right spot.

“He was jealous. I’d fucked him before. It was my problem to deal with.”

“Well, he was the third guy in that bar to think he was smart.”

Sebastian shook his head slightly. And Hunter pretended he didn’t act like a kid, as he pressed the bandaid right. Hunter was superman. Except when he had minor injuries. He could break a foot, and walk a mile to the hospital. But get him a papercut? He’d whine about it for days. 'till Sebastian decided to take pity on him and aid it. 

After he was done, he took a moment and looked at him. Sat over the other's stretched legs on the bed.

“I’m sorry.” he said after all.

Hunter frowned. Then regretted it when it hurt his face. Sighing and taking the ice pack Sebastian offered him, to press on his jaw. He normally could handle a fight better than anyone. But after his first punch, the guy had taken him by surprise. And he had been a couple of beers down.

“It’s not your fault.” He dismissed it.

“I know but…”

“The only slut here is what I’m gonna make of the next guy’s face, who tries to even look at you wrong, next to me.” Hunter insisted, seriously.

They faced each other, and after a  moment, Sebastian contorted his lips.

“You know I can handle it.”

“I know.”

Hunter lied back and pulled the other with him.

Sebastian settled after him and got him into his arms. His chin pressing to Hunter’s shoulder blade, eyes staring blankly over it.

By now the move didn’t feel that strange. He could smell Hunter on the sweater he was wearing, and it was comforting. After that stupid night. Some nights Sebastian just passed waiting for the minute Hunter would dump him. But Hunter had never done that. He had never made remarks about Sebastian’s past. He had never made Sebastian feel like he was less than him, for what he’d done. And he had never made excuses for his own mistakes, that he had told Sebastian about, in his turn.

And it was so… Relieving. Not to have to feel like Hunter was the perfect one, and Sebastian the one trying to catch up. 

“You need to teach me that move.”

Sebastian snorted when Hunter broke the silence, and the reason for why he did so.

“I"ll think about that, babe. Not sure you can handle it.”

Hunter huffed. Sebastian smirked.

“Besides, I like saving your ass. It’s a pretty hot ass.” Sebastian retorted, amused, as his hand slid down between their bodies. And under Hunter’s pants. To squeeze him, making him groan between closed lips.

Instead of retorting, this once, Hunter just exposed his neck. Demanding without words what he wanted, and pressed back closer to him. Sebastian’s smile grew just before he attached his lips to Hunter’s throat. Decided to mark more bruises on him with his teeth, than that stupid ass had with his fists.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hunter… Why did you call me here?”

 

Hunter watched the confused and somewhat hurt expression on Alice’s face.

It’d been a year already. More even. That expression, when she looked at him was exactly what Hunter was trying to fix when he called her. And for once, it’d been for her, and not for himself.

After all this time alongside Sebastian, he had realized how much he'd wronged her. How many things he did for Sebastian, that he’d never done for her. How many little things he forgot to say, every day.

He took a breath.

“I invited you here, to say that I’m sorry.”

She screwed her eyebrows. Eyes connected, even as the waiter served them their coffees. She looked down at her cup and picked it up. Sipping, thoughtfully. So he decided to go on.

“I… Was wrong. And you were right. In everything you said.” She looked up at him, in surprise. She knew how hard it was for him, admitting to have wronged. He nodded, sternly. “I wronged you, Alice. I… Was a jerk. I did a lot of stupid things, and yet you tried for an awful long.” He rose his eyebrow, with a slow nod.

She looked down, blinking slowly. Lips pressed. And he could see the wetness between her curved lashes.

“Hunter… I.” She breathed in, “You know I’m with someone else now…" 

He nodded.

"So I read.” He reached out for her hand and caught it, squeezing it lightly. And she looked even more surprised for the gesture he hadn't done for so long. Even when they were still together. “I know you’re happy….” She nodded. “But this is not about getting you back. I just wanted you to know that it was my fault. Not yours. And that… You were right. And I’m really sorry for the way I treated you.”

She sighed, as if she could breathe again. And blinked, pressing eyebrows. After a while, she nodded quietly.

“I forgive you.”

He smiled. 

And she smiled back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Would you like to go out for dinner?”

 

Alice ducked her head sheepishly, when she saw the confused expression on Hunter’s face, though she was still smiling.

“You said you'd found someone too, right?”

He nodded, hesitant.

“Well… Double date. I can bring my fiancé and you can bring her.” She smiled brightly, like he hadn't seen her do in years. “I’d love to meet her. I think it could be fun… What do you think?”

Hunter hesitated, then ducked his head down for his turn, and up again. A semi smile on his face, not knowing how to feel about it.

“It’s a he…” He said after a minute.

“Mmh?" 

He looked at Alice’s thrown out face.

"It’s a he. My date. He’s a man.”

“Oh… Well, will you bring him, then, so I can meet him?”

She questioned, nonchalantly, as she poured syrup on her pancakes.

Hunter grinned. And she smiled back at him as she sipped her drink.

 

 


	8. Mosaic Broken Hearts

 

 

_“We learn to live with the pain._

_Mosaic broken hearts…”_

  
  


 

“Hunt…? Hunt what’s wrong?? Are you okay??”

 

“Hunt… Hunt please talk to me.”

“She…"   -   "She told me never to call again.”

“ _What??_  No. That’s. That’s bullshit!! She can’t.”

Sebastian stopped as he watched the empty expression on Hunter’s face.

He swallowed his rage, and it melted to a ball of tears on his throat. Just to come running down, when he wrapped Hunter in his arms. And cried silently for him, the tears that Hunter didn’t seem able to push out of his own widened eyes. Even as Sebastian held him so tight it hurt.

His fingers ran through Hunter’s soft, soft, hair. And he squeezed his own eyes shut, as he nuzzled it, clenching him on his arms.

“She can’t treat her child like this… She’ll come around, Hunt, you’ll see…” he promised on a whisper.

Hunter didn’t answer. But he finally held Sebastian back, even tighter.

“You don’t need her anyway. You have a family.”

He knew it was stupid to say it, but Hunter nodded on his neck. And Sebastian sighed as he felt his eyelashes brushing his skin. When Hunter finally let his eyes fall completely closed. He pressed a tight kiss to his temple, and held on to him for his life.

He never gave a crap before. He never cared. Not after he first came out, and his childhood friend turned his back on him. That was when he stopped caring. When he decided he’d never care again.

Now for the first time in his life, he wished with all he got, that he could be the person Hunter needed to make his mother proud of him again. 

It’d taken Hunter two years to gather enough courage to come out to his family. And it couldn’t have gone worse. 

But Hunter had him.

And he had his family. And they’d take care of him. Sebastian would make him feel praised and proud, if it was the last thing he did. Because Hunter was the best fucking man he’d ever met, and whatever he’d done in the past he had no reasons not to be fucking proud of the person he’d turned out to be. Any parent should feel damn lucky to have him.

Sebastian knew he did.

 

 

 


	9. Brave And Wild

 

 

 

_“But this love is_

_Brave and Wild.”_

 

  
  


“What are you doing?”

“Packing.”

“I can see that… Bas?”

 

“We’re going to get your father. We’re picking him up. He’s gonna spend Christmas with us.”

“Wha-?”

“Pack up. We’re bringing him here. We’ll have to sleep on the road a night at least. So grab some clothes.”

“Sebastian.”

Hunter held his wrist, and Sebastian was panting when he looked up. Breaking from his frenzy with Hunter’s touch. He looked down then up again.

“Your father didn’t say he didn’t want you anymore. Your-she, might think that you’re not worth it, but he doesn’t.”

“Bas… You know it’s not go-”

“I called him.”

“What?”

“I called him. He’ll come, Hunt, I know it. He just-”

“Just what?”

“He’s not sure if you forgave him. For not saying a thing.”

Hunter blinked, surprised. And Sebastian gently set his arm free, to hold him by the hips and pull him in, searching for his eyes.

“If we show at his door, if we go there. He’ll know you did. He’ll come.”

Hunter breathed heavily, and it stuttered in a way that broke Sebastian’s heart. But he kept his eyes serious, and expression set. He was not giving up on this.

Hunter cleaned his throat.

“Do you think I should bring a coat?”

Sebastian smiled lightly.

 

 

 


	10. And I'll Never Be The Same II

 

 

 

_“And I never saw you coming…_

_And I’ll never be the same”_

  
  


 

“What’s this?”

 

Hunter pressed his lips for a moment at Sebastian’s shocked question. That sounded more like a threat. He ran his hands over his sweaty abs, slowly, and kissed his neck.

“Well. Aren’t you the brightest kitten of the litter?”

“Hunter…”

Sebastian’s tense tone made it clear that Hunter wasn’t fooling anyone. With his attempt to make fun of it.

He pressed their naked bodies closer. Sebastian had his back turned to him, and was laying between his legs. Head resting back on his broad tired chest. And eyes glued, terrified, to the simple, but elegant, white gold band, Hunter had slipped on his right hand.

“It’s an engagement ring….” He answered simply, calm.

Sebastian sat up and turned to him, squeezing his eyebrows. Hunter pressed his lips and sat as well. Reaching out of his hand, and gently coaxing him to his lap.

“Look… I know what I want. It’s been five years, Bas. And we can make it official it now… The law abides.”

He caressed his lower back and looked carefully at his face, while Sebastian watched his hand. With a compressed expression.

“Are you sure…?”

“We don’t have to. But yeah. I’m sure. I don’t want to feel like we’re hiding it anymore, Bas. I want. I want to make it all as official as it can be. It’s not like it’s gonna change everything. But…” He cupped his face, “I am…  _So proud,_ of you. So proud of being with you….” He watched as Sebastian stared at him in surprise, “I want to make it show. I don’t want it to feel like it’s any less significant than it is. And even this. Still doesn’t make it. But it’s a start. Do you want it?”

He pressed his lips.

“I’m not very good with these things. And like I said we really don’t have to, if you think it’s not-”

His speech was muffled as Sebastian leaned in, and kissed his words out of him.

When he pulled back there was a grin on his lips, that Hunter just saw when they were alone. Full, toothy grin, smug and warm all the same. 

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

Hunter rolled eyes, but he was still smiling back.

“I know.”

“I’m not wearing white.”

“Maybe I will.”

They looked at each other for a moment and then they both burst out laughing. When they finally stopped, Sebastian hopped out of bed, and came back with a small box on his hand. 

“You ruin everything. Here.”

Hunter looked at the box, and as he opened it, a similar band rested on the black velvet. He looked up at Sebastian, eyebrows risen.

“I was gonna wait some more… Get you soft on the idea, but you know… You ruined it.” He stated. A smile he tried to keep down, pushing his lips again and again as he took the ring and pushed it up Hunter’s finger.

Hunter was speechless. Sebastian raised his finger to make a point.

“I’m not your bride. And I don’t want a big party. And we’re waiting a year to see if this won’t fuck us up.”

He waited for Hunter’s answer but, instead, Hunter tackled him into bed. Hard. And soon their right hands were laced, and buried in the mattress. As well as their mouths in each other. And Hunter fucked their brains knot.

 

 

 


	11. Worthwhile Fight

 

 

_"This is a state of grace..._

_This is the worthwhile fight._

_Love is a ruthless game,_

_Unless, you play it_

_Good and right…”_

  
  


“Clarington?”

“Sir.”

“I thought the board and I had made it clear last time we talked.”

“Crystal.”

 

His boss, or ex-boss, clenched his jaw, as he watched Hunter. Who had walked into his office, ring on finger, as well as his CEO plaque in hands.

“So as I read, you’re going ahead with this…  _thing._ ”

“My wedding? Oh, yeah, I am. Didn’t you get our invitation?”

His nose flared, as he clearly tried to hold back his anger.

“I see. In that case you don’t need to come back anymore.”

“As expected sir.”

“You are never going to find another job like this, Clarington. I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Hunter snorted and shook his head.

“I hope you know what  _you're_ doing. Because I will. I will find it. And when I do, you’re gonna be so sorry I’m not leading your company anymore. Because without me,” he placed his plaque over the other’s desk with a snap. “Your days as market leader are counted.” The other’s knuckles clenched, “And you know it.”

Hunter turned and walked away. A raging look on his eyes.

He was starting his new job, right after honeymoon.

And he was gonna prove himself no matter what. And they would be sorry.

In the meanwhile, he had a wedding to finish planning. And a fiancé whom was most eager to show him right, every single minute he got off work.

 

And that was more than enough for him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ _Hunter! Get over here!”_

“I’m coming, gee.”

 

Sebastian sighed in relief, as Hunter got to him. And he threw the blanket over them, snuggling his cold body deep into Hunter’s arms. And accepting the steaming cocoa mug he'd brought with him.

He breathed into he warm smell and sipped it carefully. Almost moaning as the heat spread inside him. 

“Mmh… This is good.”

Hunter smiled lightly, as he rubbed his arm. Eyes on the screen as he set the movie they’d picked earlier.

Sebastian placed very hot, small, kisses on his neck and Hunter chuckled as he jumped a little with the feeling.

“So… It’s tomorrow.”

“Yeah… Apparently.”

“And it’s fucking cold.”

Hunter snorted as he glanced over their glass wall.

The sky was completely white, and it was as cold as can be. To make it better their heater was broken and only warmed them till certain degree. But they wouldn’t be in the apartment tomorrow.

“Are you sure we can’t postpone it…?”

“Yeah I’m sure.” Hunter answered, amused. Though his smirk dropped a little, as he downed his head. “Unless… You’re having doubts?”

Sebastian rolled eyes and chuckled.

“Don’t worry my bride, I’m perfectly fine with it.”

Hunter scoffed at him, but Sebastian only smiled brighter. And started giving him warmed kisses all along his face to his ear.

“Don’t. Worry. Mr. Clarington. Smythe. I’ll. Be. There." 

Hunter felt goose bumps on his arms, the ones he got every time Sebastian said their names like that. He turned to look at him and smiled as Sebastian sipped more of the drink, winking at him.

"Just so you know. I'm  _not_  wearing a blue garter belt.”

Sebastian smirked brightly.

“Oh, so you’d wear a white one?”

Hunter took the mug from his hands and shoved a pillow on his face, in a swift move, while the other laughed even under it.

 

 

 


	12. Something Good, Right and Real

 

 

_“These are the hands of fate,_

_Your'e my Achilles heel…_

_This is the Golden Age_

_Of something Good,_ _a_ _nd Right and Real.”_

  
  


 

 

“Are you happy?”

“I really am.”

“Good. Then I’m happy.”

“I’m lucky.”

 

Sebastian’s mother scoffed, and he chuckled as he guided her elegantly along the ballroom. There weren’t that many people to watch, but he knew Hunter praised for traditions and he didn’t care for indulging him. 

“He’s lucky.”

She said categorically.

Sebastian smiled and let his chin rest on the side of her head, as he just danced. Knowing he didn’t have to answer for her to know he was thankful. He watched Hunter on the other side, and he smiled when their eyes met as Hunter also danced.

 

Also with his mother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You know, I didn’t really have a date.”

Hunter brushed the water out of his eyes, after shaking his head to get his hair right. And looked at Sebastian, confused. Sebastian had a quirk to his lips as he sipped his drink, sprawled over the deck chair. And as he watched his smug lips, as he drank his scotch he…

“You… Didn’t?”

“Nope. I just thought you were incredibly hot.”

Hunter looked at him, lips parted for a moment. And Sebastian seemed at the brink of bursting out in a laughter that would most probably bring him to tears.

Hunter’s indignant expression grew, and Sebastian’s readied himself, tensing as he saw the progression and put the drink aside.

“I just wanted an excuse to make you come and see me.”

His smirk was full on nowm just as Hunter’s glare. And then Hunter’s hands were on the edge of the pool.

“You little…!”

Sebastian was running for his life before Hunter even got to his feet. 

Hunter only ceded to the way Sebastian was laughing his lungs out, once he had tackled him down, and was begging for his life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So.”

“So.”

“You won.”

 

Sebastian’s smile spread through his lips as Hunter slowly held him from behind. And tucked his chin on his shoulder.

“Apparently.” He answered, amused.

Hunter grinned and pressed a wet kiss to his neck making him sigh in accomplishment and relief.

“I am.., S _o proud of you."_ Hunter stated seriously, in rough warm voice, as he turned the other around and pressed their bodies up.

Sebastian beamed.

"I’m pretty proud of myself too.”

They shared a small kiss, before Hunter was speaking over his lips again, and walking them backwards. 

“You. Are. The hottest. Smartest. Fucking lawyer in this town.”

Sebastian was still grinning. As Hunter fell back on the bed while he talked, and pulled Sebastian with him. 

“Oh really?”

“Mmh.” The  other agreed. Pushing them up in the bed and locking Sebastian in his arms.

“Are you still taking me out?”

“Oh yes, I’m parading you. You’re not escaping that.”

Sebastian chuckled.

“But right now…” Hunter started to undo his tie, and they had twin bright smirks as he pulled his buttons open not so gently. “…You’re giving me what I wanted the whole time in that court…”

“Mmh… fuck you are such a naughty one, aren’t you?”

“You looked so fucking hot… You nailed it, it was amazing.”

Sebastian’s grin became devious. 

“And what is it, that couldn’t you get out your mind off…?”

Hunter pulled him down and kissed him hard. Teeth scraping and lips burning in that careless harsh kiss. And Sebastian groaned in his lips as he pushed his hips against Hunter’s.

They were half undressed when Hunter finally let his reddened lips to speak against his ear.

“Fuck me, sir.”

And Sebastian’s eyes glistened with want, and lust. And still there was a swelling feeling with the raw luscious one. And it was happiness.

“Oh I will.”

And from what he could see from Hunter’s eyes, just before Hunter kissed him again, to hide his face. He could tell he felt the same.

 

Hunter would have to take him out another day.

Because Sebastian was not letting him out of bed tonight.

  
  


 

_“And I never saw you coming…_

_And I’ll never be the same.”_  

 

 

 

 


End file.
